Vcmainwk.msg
Dialogue for Valerie, Vic's child, working at Vault City's maintenance center. }{}{Cut the crap, Dad. Are you STILL calling everybody you meet "Boss?" I always hated that about you.} {271}{}{4 Seconds} {272}{}{Valerie, honey, please... let me explain... you see...} {273}{}{2 Seconds, then Fade Out} {274}{}{... and that's how we got out of the Den.} {275}{}{2 Seconds} {276}{}{What a load of brahmin crap.} {277}{}{2 Seconds} {278}{}{It's the truth!} {279}{}{2 Seconds} {280}{}{Don't you start. I'm glad Mom isn't here to hear this.} {281}{}{2 Seconds} {282}{}{What? What happened to your mother?} {283}{}{2 Seconds} {284}{}{Brain fever. Caught it out on the wastes. Probably looking for YOU.} {285}{}{2 Seconds} {286}{}{Oh. I... uh... I'm sorry, Val.} {287}{}{2 Seconds} {288}{}{I'm just kidding.} {289}{}{2 Seconds} {290}{}{Wh -?!} {291}{}{2 Seconds} {292}{}{She actually died of radiation poisoning. She drank some of the unfiltered water from the courtyard well.} {293}{}{4 Seconds} {294}{}{Wha... what?!} {295}{}{2 Seconds} {296}{}{Wasn't your fault. She had too many rads running through her system for Dr. Troy to save her. She was glowing like a lamp.} {297}{}{2 Seconds} {298}{}{Oh. I... well, I...} {299}{}{2 Seconds} {300}{}{Don't worry. She was pretty batty before that, anyway. It was only a matter of time.} {301}{}{3 Seconds} {302}{}{I'm still sorry I didn't get a chance to see her again.} {303}{}{2 Seconds} {304}{}{No, you aren't. You used to call her the 'desert viper,' didn't you?} {305}{}{2 Seconds} {306}{}{Well... yes. But you shouldn't call your mother th--} {307}{}{2 Seconds} {308}{}{Why not? It was true. She could be an awful bitch when she wanted to be.} {309}{}{3 Seconds} {310}{}{Uh... you look like you've done well for yourself. Inherited your father's knack for repairing stuff, it seems.} {311}{}{4 Seconds} {312}{}{Dad... you can barely tie your shoelaces, much less repair anything with moving parts.} {313}{}{3 Seconds} {314}{}{Wh-?! The devil you say!} {315}{}{2 Seconds} {316}{}{Let's ask your "boss."} {317}{}{2 Seconds} {318}{}{Well... he can fix radios. And stuff.} {319}{}{Ub nuwb ub} {320}{}{2 Seconds} {321}{}{If you give him ALL the parts, right?} {322}{}{I see you're travelling with people slightly smarter than you are.} {323}{}{2 Seconds} {324}{}{Well, yes.} {325}{}{Ub nuwm ub?} {326}{}{2 Seconds} {327}{}{Ha! I knew it. Sloppy, sloppy.} {328}{}{Your "boss" is probably better at fixing things than you are.} {329}{}{2 Seconds} {330}{}{Well, Val, last I saw you, you could barely tell a lug nut from a wrench.} {331}{}{2 Seconds} {332}{}{Keep it up, Dad, and you'll NEED a wrench to get my boot out of your ass.} {333}{}{2 Seconds} {334}{}{Oh, yeah?! Well, "honey," you better watch it or -} {335}{}{2 Seconds} {336}{}{Shut up! Shut up both of you! This has gone on LONG ENOUGH! Now, c'mon, Vic, let's get going.} {337}{}{UGRGHH! GO! NO MORE TALK! WE GO!} {338}{}{3 Seconds} {339}{}{We'll talk later, Val.} {340}{}{2 Seconds} {341}{}{Yeah, sure, Dad.} {342}{}{2 Seconds} {343}{}{Fade out for 3 Seconds} {344}{}{Hey! Glad you made it back. Last I heard, you were travelling down south, gunning up old tankers and blowing up oil derricks.} {345}{}{You come back here for a little peace and quiet, Mr. Big Hero?} {346}{}{You come back here for a little peace and quiet, Ms. Big Heroine?} {347}{}{HE-wo? Hee-hee! Yup!} {348}{}{Shamble off} {349}{}{Thought I'd come back and touch base with Vault City for a while. The peace and quiet doesn't hurt, either. I needed something first, though...} {350}{}{Nothing today, thanks. Take care.} {351}{}{Well, you be careful around here, you hear? Don't be blowing up Vault City if you can help it. And... hey, thanks for saving us all.} {352}{}{Swure! Bye-bye!} {353}{}{Shamble off} {354}{}{Nevermind. I'll talk to you later.} {355}{}{You helped Valerie obtain new tools.} {356}{}{You convinced Val to give her Dad a chance.} {357}{}{ ***DO NOT DELETE THE NEXT LINE (#358)! IT'S NEEDED FOR THE SCRIPT. DON'T BOTHER TRANSLATING THIS, EITHER***} {358}{}{} {359}{}{Hey, I have those tools you wanted.} {360}{}{It doesn't look like you have much of anything that I could tinker with. I mostly do pistols, rifles, that sort of thing.} }} Category:Fallout 2 dialogue files ru:Vcmainwk.msg uk:Vcmainwk.msg